Storyline
The Storyline of every detail of the Steampunk(and other additions) lies here.You'll read about everything from the dawn of humankind to the discovery of life on other planets. From clashes of infantry during the Middle Ages to the advent of the steam engine. Note that most of this is during the first Planetary Age. Serva's Story Serva is inhabited by the Servus race, a species similiar to Humans but with a few slight differences. While slightly behind in technology throughout most of their history, upon encountering Earth, they managed to catch up and develop equally advanced technology. Serva's history is a bit more bloody, however. The period AW(Ancient Wars) describes this long period during most nations were lead by barbaric, cruel kings and queens, who regularly warred on each other for no good reason other then past rivalries and forgotten feuds. This corruption in their history has taught the Servans to be strong, and they were. While Earth inhabitants may seek a peaceful solution to a problem first, creating organizations such as the United Nations to help enforce peace, the Servans focus primarilarily on war. For centuries, war raged on and off between nations, sometimes resulting in the deaths of millions a day. This death toll was reduced as, slowly, during Serva's Modern Age, Empires and Republics split apart. Smaller, and weaker, then their ancestry, they formed alliances with each other, and for the first time, peace was in sight. Eventually, a World War erupted from all these tangled alliances, but ended a decade later. One could say, that is was here where Servans became civilized. Wars ran less rampant, though still common, and technology was being put to another use: Bettering Life. Aided by their already advanced Steam powered technology, they quickly advanced to a space-faring race and met with Humans, who were comparatively more advanced and more civilized. Serva didn't like being "second best" and as soon as the third Life Supporting planet was discovered, Cambria , the Earth and Servan War erupted. This was the very first interplanetary war. The war was fought for the possession of Cambria, which was disputed over by both planets for decades. The trench warfare on the planet ended in a stalemate, and both sides eventually agreed to an armistice, when Jovia was discovered. Serva would possess Cambria, and Earth would rightfully own Jovia. This changed, later, however, during the Golden Age of Serva , a 9 year period of great prosperity and power between the two planets. Eventually, it was decided that Cambria should be an independent nation, as they were now far beyond the control of eithier power. Jovia was soon recognized as independant as well. The four planets prospered in the Golden Age. This four planet area was named "The Human Domain" because it was all planets controlled by humans. Mars was soon added to the Human Domain when it was terraformed near the very end of the Golden Age. Government The Servan planet, in the Planetary Age, is only able to be controlled by a woman, the Queen. The Servus have long decided this because all men leaders have done in their history is corrupt their own countries and try to conquer others. They had faith that women, in their more caring and selfless behavior, would mitigate that a bit. At first, most Servus queens were just as corrupted and bad as the prior male leaders, but as more generations moved on they became more aware and did their job more with the interests of the people. The Servan populace despises Democracy. All Republics and Democracies in Servan history have fallen and turned into Empires, who have tried to conquer the world. Other Republics were corrupted from the inside, were taken over, or proved to be incapable of running themselves. From then on, the Servans always believed that a strong central government, a Monarchy, was necessary. However, they still wanted some rights for themselves. They wrote three documents, detailing the "Rights of Royalty", "Rights of Soldiers", and later the "Rights of Citizens". The Royalty was limited in the power it had. The Queen couldn't make a law she couldn't obey, and had to treat the people with some sense of respect. Soldiers earned the Veterans rights, which gave them early retirement and a pension once they serve for at least 2 years in a war. Citizens earned basic rights much later, however could never retire and only had 3 days a year in which they could speak their minds, of which are chosen by the queen. Military The Army of Serva is divided into 5 segments: The Iberi(Servan term for Air), The Servus Navy(which hasn't ever seen much deployment), the Servus Army, the Servus Special Corps, and the Servus Marines. Their army is made up of those who want to fight, those who need to fight, and those who are forced to fight. Those who want to fight are those who have no other path in life and enjoy the bloodshed. Those who need to, need the money or the travel. Those who are forced are prisoners or slaves who are sent in civvie clothes, armed with a knife, used to clear minefields and act as meat shields. Technology Most, if not all, of their history has been less advanced than Earth. During the Planetary Age, however, they eventually catch up to Earth, though Earth has to teach them and show them how it all works. Servan technology is more practical, not theoretical, as opposed to most technology developed by Earth. The Servan mindset is, "Just because it works doesn't mean it works well; it must prove that it has as few deficiencies as possible." - Servan Scholar. All Servan technology is built very well, and works to the best of its ability for decades. However, because of their mindset, they are slow to develop new technologies, such as plasma and laser weapons, which while in existence, are very unreliable and dangerous to the user as to the one its pointed at. It must exist for quite some time before the Servans appreciate it at all. Culture ''See Article: Servus '' Earth's Story Earth had a less corrupted and martial history than Serva, but had a tough time at the dawn of the Information Age. In an age where pollution was high, global warming a threat, nuclear wars looming above their head, its a wonder Earth still survives as a power. It was in Earth's Industrial Revolution that caused great use of fossil fuels, such as coal and oil, to provide energy to power technology. However, as the ages moved on these fuels became scarcer and scarcer, wars were fought over the last drops of crude oil left. Countries threatened each other with nuclear weapons and hydrogen bombs, demanding tributes of Oil. However, these resulted in stalemates as the defending country simply aimed their weapons at their assailants. But that didn't stop some especially aggressive powerhouses, who nuked defensive nations with little regard for the state of the world. It was in this nuclear war between the nations in the Sahara desert, which still contained the largest oil reserves, named the United African Nations, and the Russian Federation that resulted in a complete takevoer of the UAN. The Russian Federation was still hungry for oil to feed its still growing and thriving country, one of the last bastions of civilization on Earth. The Russians proceeded to invade the remnants of Europe, Asia and the Americas. The resistance was small. Most other countries with the exception of Germany and China were no longer countries but mere boundaries between one group of people and another. In the desperate search for more gas, only a few people were smart enough to actually look for a different source of energy. It was in the coming weeks, where Russians now attempted to assert some kind of basic government over the anarchists, and oil supplies continued to dwindle, where Dr. Phel happened upon a discovery. Plasma was discovered to be able to produce energy, and even substitute electricity if applied properly. Phel put this forward to Russia, and the news spread worldwide: "No More Need for Oil". Within a decade, plasma power spread around the globe. Russia, the former last standing civilization and now the supreme power, united Earth under one flag. The UEC, United Earth Coalition, was formed in the year of 2358 AD. Plasma Generators had their own environmental concerns, but Earth was no longer worried about the state of its air. Plasma was cleaner than Fossil Fuels but was very unreliable in its early years. Power surges and EMP bursts were common. Like Nuclear Power, Plasma has been known to explode, and with far more frequency, until it was developed further over centuries. Until 2566, the Russians were the supreme governmental body and controlled Earth with a steady hand. Its citizens were content, and they were slowly rebuilding the world. But in 2561. there began to be an uprising in the Americas and Western Europe, where entire cities broke out in very violent riots, though less so in Europe. The rioters made use of shotguns, armor, lethal weapons and wore gas masks and carried many improvised weapons, including molotovs and pipe bombs. Houses were burned and people, even innocents, were killed. The government got to work on trying to quell the rebellion, by playing at their own game. They formed the first real military body of the UEC. At the time, it was called the "Red Militia". It was made up of volunteers and draffees who were very young, sometimes under 18. Many members of the Red Militia were very nationalistic and supportive of their government, and with good reason. The battles were fought in the streets of major cities, and no one was safe. Casualties ranged in the thousands per day. Niethier the rioters or the Guards sent to stop them were making any progress in their causes. The Stalemate was felt throughout the world, and as this news spread more riots and more revolts broke out across the globe. The Red Militia was no longer able to control the situation, and were overun. The UEC had fallen. However, it was reformed under the same name by a German revolutionary, James Hawkeye. The Red Militia was renamed to the Imperial Guard, and was tasked with law enforcement and protection of the President and his officials, sometimes even if their own life was forfieted. The government underwent a drastic change. It was democratic yet also very powerful and government centered, with a single leader who controlled all of the planet. In 2785 AD the new President, Paye, was a leader in the era of the discovery of the Enossi teleports, where the first human explorers were sent to Serva and the contacts between the human and Servus race was greeted in the Earth and Servan War.